Adrift
by Sarge1
Summary: While flying to the Bahamas for a vacaton, Sam, Jack, and Daniel's plane goes down. My 1st fic...R&R please!


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I seriously can't believe you got the General to give us a week and a half of leave, let alone getting him to allow us to go to the Bahamas," Sam marveled as she made herself comfortable in the seat next to Jack.   
  


"Yeah really, and how may I ask did you get him to let us use this nice, private jet?" Daniel asked.   
  


"Oh, I just used the ever so famous 'we've saved the world several times and I think we deserve a nice vacation' routine," Jack replied with a smile, "But it's too bad Teal'c decided to visit his family instead of coming with us. We would of had a lot of fun."   
  


"Yeah, I could of taught him how surf and everything. It would of been really funny to watch him try to surf," Daniel said as he pulled out one of his book and began to read.   
  


"I think what you mean is, you would have liked Teal'c to be there so he could pull you out of the water when you're drowning," Jack teased, making Sam giggle. Daniel just glared at them before tuning back to his book. 

"Daniel, do you even know how to surf?" questioned Sam.   
  


"Umm....not technically, but I'm sure I can do it," he said, this time not looking up from his book.   
  


"Daniel, you can hardly walk without tripping over yourself, what makes you think you could even stand up on a surfboard, let alone surf at all?" Jack asked, snatching the book out of Daniel's hands.   
  


"Hey!..I don't know, it just...looks easy," Daniel offered as he took his book back and found the page he had been reading from before.   
  


"Well believe me it's not," Sam said, not daring to look at Jack. For she knew he would probably give her a strange look.   
  


"You've surfed before?" Jack asked.   
  


"Yes sir. When I was younger, my dad was stationed in Hawaii for a few months and I used to go surfing a lot with some of the other kids that lived on the base. I've got the scars to prove it too. Let me tell, it hurts a lot when the waves send your surfboard crashing into you," she explained, almost shuddering at the memories.   
  


"Ouch...So, how much longer do you think it's going to take to get there?" Jack asked her. 

"Well considering how long we've been flying and the fact the pilot said that we just passed over Florida...it shouldn't be a whole lot longer. Two hours at the most," she replied as she glanced out her window to look at the water down below.   
  


"Ok, good. Well, I'm going to try to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there," Jack said as he reclined his seat and closed his eyes.   
  


"Yes sir," Sam replied   
  


Jack opened one eye and watched her for a few seconds before saying, "While we're on vacation will you please call me Jack."   
  


"Yes sir..I mean...Jack," she said.   
  


With that, Jack closed his eye and drifted off to sleep.   
  


A short time later, Daniel had fallen asleep too and Sam, bored as she was, decided to go see what the pilot was up to. Standing up, she walked toward the front to the plane. When suddenly, the small plane lurched forward, sending Sam crashing into the door to the cockpit. Looking up from the floor, she noticed that Jack and Daniel had been woken by the jolt. A wave of dizziness hit Sam as she stood up. Grabbing hold of the door handle, she waited for the dizziness to pass before turning the handle and opening the door to the cockpit. Entering, she saw the pilot clutching his chest in obvious pain just before he went limp. She checked his pulse to find it not there._ Crap, crap, crap! What am I going to do? Oh crap, we're all going to die!...No! Wait a minute. You have to pull yourself together Sam. You're in the Air Force, for cryin' out loud!... Man, Jack is really rubbing off on me....Back to the situation. Alright, first things first..... umm.. .the plane..must fly the plane,_ she thought to herself as she pulled the dead pilot out of the chair and laid him on the floor. Seating herself at the aircraft controls, Sam began to fly the plane the best she could. Just then, Jack burst into the room saying, "What the hell is going on, Sam?"   
  


"Umm...the pilot had a heart attack, I think. Now I'm attempting to fly the plane," she explained, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing.   
  


"I see. You know you're bleeding, right?"Jack asked as her gently touched the bleeding gash right below her hairline, making her hiss in protest.   
  


"Ow. No, I didn't know I was bleeding. It must of happened when I went flying into the cockpit door."   
  


"You flew into the cockpit door?"   
  


"Yes sir, but could you shut up! I'm trying to fly this damn plane!" Sam yelled at him.   
  


"Oh yeah, uh..sorry," Jack mumbled.   
  


Just then, Daniel came into the cockpit. "What's going on?" he asked, "And why is the pilot on the floor?"   
  


"Uhh..the pilot's dead," Jack said with a shrug.   
  


"What?! How?"   
  


"Heart attack. Well, that's what we think anyway," Jack explained.   
  


"Once again, I'm trying to fly this plane, so will you two shut the hell up!" Sam snapped as she quickly sent a glare toward Jack and Daniel.   
  


"Sorry," Daniel muttered before leaving the cockpit to go strap himself into one of the seats in the back.   
  


Suddenly the engine began to sputter.   
  


"Ok...that doesn't sound good," Jack mumbled as he hunched over Sam to see what was going on.   
  


"Sir! Do you mind?" Sam asked just as the red warning light began to flash. "Ummm...I think something is wrong with the engine."   
  


"Ya think,"   
  


Sam glared at him for a few seconds before saying, "The worst part is, even if I could land the plane, there is no where to land it. We're over the Atlantic Ocean at the moment."   
  


"Well that's not good,"   
  


"You know sir, you're not helping any."   
  


"Oh sorry....again,"   
  


Just then the engine began to sputter again and then it stalled.   
  


"Oh crap," was all Sam could say as the small plane plummeted toward the ocean.   
  


"You need to pull up, Sam!" Jack shouted.   
  


"What?!"   
  


"Pull up! You need to pull up so that way, we may be able to glide across the water and that would give us some time to get out of the plane," he explained.   
  


"Ok..ok.......pulling up now...Dang it! I can't pull up! I'm not strong enough......sir I need your help!" Sam yelled as she tried not to panic.   
  


Quickly Jack made his way over to her and helped her pull up. At about 30 feet above sea level, they managed to pull it up far enough that the plane glided across the water when it landed, but not without damage. Jack was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall. After finally managing to stand up, he noticed Sam. She was trapped under some debris that had broken off when they landed and she also had shards of glass stick out various parts of her body.   
  


"Sam!" he exclaimed as he made his way over to her. At that moment, a rather shaken looking Daniel walked into the room. "Daniel, help me get this off her. Then we need to find the life raft and emergency supplies, but we have to do it fast. We don't have much time before this plane sinks,"   
  


Jack kneeled down next to Sam saying, "Alright Sam, we have to get this off you, ok? It is probably going to hurt a lot."   
  


Sam just nodded her head, not trusting that her voice wouldn't betray her by showing how much pain she was really in.   
  


"Alright Daniel, on three. One..two...three," with that Jack and Daniel lifted the debris off Sam. 

"Ok now, I'll help Sam, you go find the supplies and life raft,"he ordered.   
  


"Ok," Daniel said as he left the room.   
  


Once again, Jack kneeled down next to Sam, asking, "How you feeling, Sam?"   
  


"Like crap, but I'll live," she replied as she tried to sit up, wincing as her ribs protested. "Sir we need to get out of this plane quickly. It could sink at any time."   
  


"Yeah, you're right. Do you think you can stand?"   
  


"There's only one way to find out," she replied with a semi-smile as Jack helped her up, but as he did, Sam nearly doubled over when the pain shot through her body. If it hadn't been for Jack's strong arms around her, she would have fallen over again.   
  


"Sam, you need to sit down again so I can check you out," he said as he slowly led her out of the cockpit.   
  


"No, we don't have time, sir. You can check me over once we're out of this plane," she protested.   
  


"Alright guys, I've found the life raft and the supplies," Daniel said as he approached them.   
  


"Good job Danny. So the plan is that we're gonna to open the door, inflate the raft, and get in... 

all before the plane fills up with water and sinks. We can do it campers. I know we can....Ok so I will open the door, Daniel you will then inflate the raft, and then we will both help Sam out of the plane and into the raft. You got that?" Jack asked and in response got two nods. "Ok, on three. One..two..three!" With that, Jack pulled open the door and the water began to pour in. "Daniel, NOW!" Daniel quickly inflated the raft, but as he did, the wind blew the raft away from the plane, dragging Daniel with it.   
  


"Daniel!!" Sam screamed, desperately searching the surface of the water for any sign of him.   
  


Suddenly, he emerged coughing and spitting out water. Thankfully he still had a hold of the raft and was now floating beside it.   
  


"Alright Sam, we're going to have to swim for it," Jack said as the water quickly reached his thighs.   
  


"Sir, I'm not sure I can," she admitted glancing down at the rising water.   
  


"You're gonna have to. I'll help you, but we have to go now or we'll be sucked under with the plane when it sinks."   
  


Reluctantly she nodded and gave Jack a small smile. With that, he wrapped one of his arms around her and then they both jumped in. The salt water stung every little cut that Sam had on her body, bringing tears to her eyes, but with the help of Jack, they both made it over to the raft.   
  


Unfortunately, the raft was upside down.   
  


"Ok, well we have to flip this raft over without it getting blown away by the wind again. So I suggest Daniel and I get on separate ends and flip it that way, but you are going to have to swim by yourself for a few minutes, Sam. Do you think you can do it?" Jack asked, getting a quick nod from Sam. Letting go of her, he swam to the opposite end that Daniel was on and they flipped the raft without really any trouble at all. Daniel quickly got in while Jack swam back over to Sam and helped her in, then he got in himself.   
  


Breathing hard, Sam attempted to find a relatively comfortable position to sit in, but her ribs were giving her some trouble.   
  


Seeing her discomfort, Jack quickly said, "Alright Sam, I'm going to look over you now, so I need you to tell me what hurts."   
  


"Well, not counting that my whole body feels like it's been run over by a truck, I'm gonna have to say my head, right leg, and ribs hurt the most," she replied with a small smile.   
  


"Ok. Well let's see if anything is broken," he said as he gently prodded her ribs. Sam let out a hiss and a small squeal when he touched her sore ribs. "Sorry,"he whispered to her as he continued his examination. "Well, all in all, it looks like you might have a minor concussion, and at least two cracked ribs. Not to mention the nice, large gash you have in your right thigh."   
  


"Great," muttered Sam as she watched Jack get the emergency supplies bag from Daniel and pull out a small first aid kit. He quickly patched her up the best he could and then put the rest of the stuff away.   
  


"So...this is nice," Jack said as he leaned back against the side if the raft.   
  


"Really? Well I can't see anything nice about it. Our plane crashed, Sam almost got killed, now we're floating in this stupid raft with hardly any food or water! Not to mention that I get sunburned very easily!" Daniel shouted waving his arms around for emphasis.   
  


"How ever did you make it in the desert all those times?" Jack asked sarcastically.   
  


"It's ok Daniel, I burn pretty easily too. So...we'll burn together," Sam said trying to calm him down.   
  


Daniel gave her a small smile before attempting to make himself comfortable on his side of the round raft.   
  


They sat there in silence for about two hours before anyone spoke up again. By this time it was beginning to get dark.   
  


"So...,"Jack broke the silence "How about we see how much supplies we actually have."   
  


"Good idea," Daniel said as he passed the emergency bag to Jack. Opening it, he found several ration bars, two thermal blankets, a small portable fishing rod and about a half of a gallon of water.   
  


"Ok, well we can probably make this last for several days, but after that we can only hope that it rains and that the fish easily caught," said Sam.   
  


"Yeah and maybe the fish will even jump into the boat," Daniel snapped, clearly upset about their predicament.   
  


"Daniel." Jack warned.   
  


"What Jack? What are you going to do? Throw me over the side and let me drown or be eaten by sharks?" he continued, "You know what? I don't care! It's better than dying of dehydration or starvation. Better than that, roasting to death!"   
  


"Hey that's not a bad idea, Daniel. That way, Sam and I would have a better chance of making it through this," Jack snarled.   
  


"Oh, what I think you meant to say was, you would be able to make out. Without me here, you two could do whatever you wanted!"   
  


"Alright, that was out of line, Daniel! Now, you two shut the hell up or I will throw both you asses off this damn raft and keep all the supplies for myself!" Sam yelled only to clutch her side in pain when her ribs began to protest.   
  


Both Jack and Daniel starred at her in shock for a minute before Jack moved next to her and asked in concern, "Are you ok?"   
  


"No sir, not really. Especially when you two are fighting. You know, it's not going to help the situation any more. So both of you need to calm down and shut up,"she replied.   
  


"Yeah, she's right Jack. I'm sorry,"Daniel apologized.   
  


"It's ok, I'm sorry too. We have to concentrate on making it through this, instead of trying of kill each other," Jack said in return.   
  


"And speaking of which, it's getting late and I think we should all get some rest," Sam suggested.   
  


"Do you think we should take turns keeping watch?" Daniel asked glancing around to see if there was anything that looked dangerous.   
  


"I don't think so. Not unless the fish decide they are tired of eating veggies and want a taste of human flesh," Jack replied, making Sam smile.   
  


"Ok, well it's getting a little chilly. So how about we break out those thermal blankets,"said Daniel as he rubbed he arms against the cool night air.   
  


"There are only two. I guess I can live without one,"   
  


"No sir, you can't. You're going to share with me,"Sam declared. "They're big enough."   
  


For a brief moment, Jack was taken back but then he smiled and nodded his head.   
  


"Good. Now come here."she ordered as he moved in closer to her and tentatively draped his arm over her shoulder. As soon as he did that, Sam didn't hesitate to snuggle in closer.   
  


Daniel watched them for a few seconds with a big smile on his face. Then he laid down and quickly fell asleep.   
  


Sam and Jack, on the other hand, were far from asleep. They were in a dream come true. Both had spent many nights awake, wishing they were in each others arms and now it was happening. Even if they were in a bad situation, it was still magical.   
  


Sam let out a soft sigh before whispering, "I've always wanted to do this."   
  


"Yeah, same here. You have no idea how many dreams I've had about just holding you in my arms."Jack replied as he pulled Sam even closer, though still mindful of her ribs.   
  


"Really? Me too. I just can't believe it's happening."   
  


"Well believe it. You know, I've never loved anyone like I love you and I could never live without you."   
  


As Jack spoke, tears began to form in Sam's eyes. She usually would never want cry in front of anyone, especially Jack, but now she didn't care. She just let the tears flow and didn't give them a second thought.   
  


Sniffling, she said, "I know exactly how you feel. It's the same for me. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you and if you were to ever leave, I don't know what I'd do."   
  


"You don't have to worry about that because I'm never going to leave you. Not as long as you want me."   
  


"Well then I might as well move in because I will always want you." Just then, Sam let out a yawn.   
  


"I suggest we continue this conversation later, but right now we should try to get some sleep."   
  


"Ok, but not until I do this," Sam said as she leaned in toward Jack and lightly brushed her lips across his. As she did, Jack brought his hand up behind her head and slowly deepened the kiss.   
  


Breathlessly, they broke apart and smiled at each other. "Ok, now we can sleep," Sam whispered as she snuggled closer and laid her head on his chest. Soon they were both sound asleep.   
  


A few hours later, Jack woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. Glancing up he noticed Sam was no longer in his arms. Quickly, he sat up and looked around, spotting Sam hanging over the side of the raft. In a matter of seconds, he was at her side, gently rubbing her back.   
  


"Hey, are you ok?" he asked as Sam turned around.   
  


"Yeah, I think I'm just getting a little seasick,"she replied as she once again clutched her side in pain.   
  


"Are you ribs bothering you?"   
  


"A little bit, but I'll be fine sir,"   
  


"What did I say about calling me sir? It's Jack, even if we aren't really having a good vacation,"   
  


"Ok! Sorry...Jack," she said with a small smile. 

"That's better. Now do you think you can go back to sleep, or do you still feel like you're going to throw up?" he asked in concern.   
  


"I still feel a little sick, but I'll manage," she replied as she once again snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest.   
  


"Goodnight, Sam," Jack whispered as he lightly kissed her on top of the head.   
  


"Goodnight, Jack,"   
  


By the time they both woke up the next morning, the sun was beaming down on them. Sitting up, Sam began to feel queasy again. She quickly crawled over to the side of the raft and began to throw up, but this time she didn't have any food in her body, so it just came out in dry, gut-wrenching heaves.   
  


Jack, once again, was at her side, gently rubbing her back.   
  


Daniel, who was startled awake by all the noise, quickly sat up to see what was happening.   
  


Jack glanced back at Daniel, the worry evident on his face. He gave a gesture, indicating he wanted Daniel to bring the water over to them.   
  


Daniel quickly complied and brought it over.   
  


As he did, Sam turned around and slowly sat down, not wanting to hurt her ribs anymore then they already were. "Man, that really hurts the ribs," she mumbled as she looked to see Jack and Daniel watching her sympathetically.   
  


"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked.   
  


"I'll be ok," she replied weakly.   
  


"You should probably drink something. You know, get some fluid back in your body," Jack suggested as he poured some water into a cup Daniel had found in the emergency supplies bag.   
  


"No Jack. You two should drink it. I'm probably just going to throw it up anyway." Sam said.   
  


"It doesn't matter. You need to get fluid in your body so you don't become dehydrated anymore than you already are. Now drink this water." Jack ordered as he handed her the cup.   
  


Reluctantly she complied and drank the water given to her.   
  


"Good. Now do you think you could eat a little of a ration bar?"he asked.   
  


"I don't think so. It will probably make me feel more sick, but you two should go ahead and eat something," she replied with a small smile.   
  


Meanwhile, back at the SGC...   
  


"Hammond." the General said as he answered the phone in his office. "What do you mean their plane never landed?!......So you think their plane went down somewhere in the Atlantic?.....Well get a search and rescue crew out there dammit!!!........Don't you give me that 'there is a very low percentage they made it' bullshit!! I'll have you know that my people are very good at getting out of tough situations and..........Yes! They have been ten times as bad as this and they have made it through relatively unscathed. Now get off your damn ass and find my people!!!!" With that, General Hammond hung up the phone and sat down at his desk. Silently he prayed that they were alright.   
  


Back to the Atlantic...   
  


Five days had passed since their plane had first gone down and now everything had gone to hell. Sam had a bad fever from an infection in the large gash she had in her leg, Daniel looked like a cherry tomato because of his sunburn, and the supplies was running very low.   
  


Jack sat next to Sam, desperately trying to get her fever down. He wrung the cool seawater out of a piece of his shirt he had ripped off and placed it on her forehead.   
  


Daniel was doing the same thing to himself, trying to cool down his burning skin, but with little success. Silently he cursed the sun, deciding if he ever made back to dry land, he would never set foot in the sun again.   
  


Jack was the only one who seemed relatively ok. He was a little sunburned too, but it was nothing compared to Daniel.   
  


"I can't wait 'till tonight,"Daniel mumbled as he wrapped his thermal blanket over him, hoping it would at least shelter him from the sun, even if it made him hotter.   
  


"Why's that?" Jack asked, glancing up from Sam and over to Daniel.   
  


"Because the sun won't be out," he explained.   
  


Jack let out a small laugh before saying, "Oh, I see. You're right though. It is much more bearable without the sun shining down on you, but don't worry about it. The sun will be setting in about two hours."   
  


"Good." Daniel huffed "I wonder if anyone has figured out we're missing yet."   
  


"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing and I sure they have. They probably noticed we were missing when our plane didn't land and I bet the General is having a fit about now. He has probably got the Coast Guard, the Navy, the Air Force, the Marines, pretty much everyone out here looking for us. He's probably even got civilians in their own private boats looking."he said with a chuckle.   
  


"I can kinda see him doing that too,"Daniel agreed with a smile.   
  


Just then Sam began to softly moan in her sleep. Jack's smile was quickly replaced with a face of worry. "If we ever get out of this, I'm gonna have to take Sam out somewhere nice for a weekend or something. Maybe I'll take her to my cabin for some relaxation and we can see if anything escalates from there."   
  


"Dang it, Jack! Why don't you just tell her you love her, give her a big kiss, and then ask her to marry you. You know you want to and I know for a fact that she is in love with you," Daniel exclaimed as he watched Jack almost drool over the thought of going to the cabin with Sam.   
  


"Well two out of three out isn't so bad....for now"Jack said quietly.   
  


"What did you say?" asked Daniel, not believing his ears "Either the sun is playing tricks on me or I just heard you say 'two out of three isn't bad....for now'."   
  


"I said two out of three wasn't SO bad,"he corrected with a almost embarrassed smile.   
  


"Jack, that's great!"he paused for a second before continuing "but which two?"   
  


"Not that it's any of your business, but it was the first two. I told her I loved her and we kissed,"   
  


"Well congratulations! You've finally done it Jack. You managed to say what you truly feel. I'm so proud of you!"   
  


"Shut up Daniel,"   
  


"Sorry. I'm just so happy for you and Sam,"   
  


"Yeah, I am too, but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to do the third part. Not as long as we are both in the military or on the same team." Jack said in a sad tone.   
  


"Oh, don't worry about that Jack. You can always use the ever so famous 'we've saved the world several times and I think we should be able to change one of the regulations' routine." Daniel replied with a big smile.   
  


It was about 5:30 in the morning and all was quiet. Sam and Jack were sleeping comfortably in each others arms, while Daniel snored lightly in his restful sleep. Just then, the sound of a boat motor was heard from the in distance. 

Jack slowly awoke as the noise came closer. Groggily, he sat up to see what the noise was. He couldn't see a thing because of the fog which had settled in over the night but then suddenly it appeared. It was a Coast Guard boat!   
  


"Daniel! Sam! Wake up. We're saved! It's a Coast Guard boat!" he shouted as he stood up and began to wave his arms frantically.   
  


Daniel quickly joined in and almost fell overboard while doing so.   
  


As the boat pulled up beside them, a man appeared saying, "I'm guessing you are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Cater, and Doctor Daniel Jackson,"   
  


"Yes, that would be us." Jack said with a big smile.   
  


Soon they were all aboard and on there way home.   
  


Meanwhile, back at the SGC...   
  


General Hammond quietly paced, while Janet and Teal'c sat in the chairs in front of the General's desk. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hammond" the General answered. He listened for a few minutes before placing the phone down. With a face full of relief, he said , "They've found them."   
  


Janet practically squealed in delight as she jumped out of her chair and hugged the General. Pulling back with a sort of embarrassed look on her face she asked, "So what did they say Sir?"   
  


"They said they were all a little scraped up, but they were all stable enough to be transferred back to the base. They should be here soon, but Dr. Frasier, you might want to down in the infirmary when they get here. They said that Major Carter was pretty beat up when they found them and they said she should be placed in the infirmary when they arrive," he replied.   
  


"Did they say how hurt she was?" she asked as 'doctor mode' kicked in.   
  


"No. They didn't give any specifics." 

"Ok. Well, I'll be in the infirmary if you need me, Sir."she said as she was dismissed by a nod of the General's head.   
  


"I believe I will join Dr. Fraiser and wait for them to arrive," Teal'c stated.   
  


"Very well Teal'c. You're dismissed."   
  


With that, Teal'c left the General's office and went to wait for his friends to arrive.   
  
  
  
  
  


Upon returning to the base, Sam, Jack, and Daniel were taken to the infirmary where Janet and Teal'c were waiting anxiously.   
  


"Hey Doc, Teal'c."Jack greeted as he helped a limping Sam into the infirmary.   
  


"Hello Colonel. I trust that you all had a good vacation," she said with a big smile.   
  


"Ha ha, very funny Janet,"Sam muttered.   
  


"Well apart from Sam almost getting killed and Danny being burnt like a tomato, I think our trip went fairly well. We got to sunbathe on the water," Jack said returning Janet's smile.   
  


Suddenly Janet's face became perplexed. "Did you just call her Sam?" she asked. "You never call her Sam. It's always Carter or Major."   
  


"Umm....I....uhh," Jack stuttered making Sam smile.   
  


"I think this is the first time I've ever seen the Colonel without something to say,"Janet marveled, "Did something interesting happen while you were away?"   
  


"I'll tell you all about it later, but right now I need to sit down. My leg and ribs are killing me." Sam said wincing.   
  


"Oh sorry Sam. I kinda forgot about you being hurt,"Janet apologized then looked at Jack. "Colonel, will you help her up onto one of the beds while I get her some pain medication."   
  


Janet quickly return with the medicine to see Sam sitting on one of the beds with Jack standing next to her, gently stroking her hand. She smiled at the sight.   
  


"Here Sam, take these,"she said as she handed Sam some pills and a cup of water.   
  


"Thanks,"Sam replied.   
  


"The General should be down here soon." Janet stated.   
  


"Speaking of which, I'll be right back. I want to talk to the General alone for a minute," Daniel said as he quickly left the infirmary.   
  


"What was that all about?"Janet asked sending a questioning look at Jack.   
  


He just shrugged saying, "I've got no idea."   
  


A little while later, Daniel and the General came into the infirmary smiling. "It's nice to have you back Colonel, Major."   
  


"It's good to be back, sir,"Sam replied returning the General's smile.   
  


"Well, I have some good news for you and the Colonel. According to Dr. Jackson, you two have finally admitted something to each other, that the rest of us have seen coming since you two first met. Anyway, I've talked to the President and he agreed to have one of the regulations changed,"seeing that Sam and Jack weren't catching on, he continued, "You know, the regulation that doesn't allow you to be together because of your military ranks and so on," they finally caught on. Smiling, Jack took Sam into his arms and hugged her softly.   
  


"Thank you so much, sir," Sam said with a big smile.   
  


"You're very welcome Major, but if you do decide to pursue a romantic relationship together, you still must maintain strict military behavior while on base or off world," he told them.   
  


"Yes Sir," Sam and Jack said in unison.   
  


Just then, Jack walked over to the General and asked in a hushed voice, "Do you think I could break that rule for just a second so I can ask Sam something?"   
  


The General smiled and nodded his head.   
  


Jack walked back over to Sam and looked deep into her eyes to see the love they both had tried to hide so many times before. Getting down on one knee, he took Sam's hand in his and began to talk in a very loving tone. "Sam, I know we only just admitted we loved each other a few days ago, but in those few, short days you have made me feel so happy and alive. I believe I found the one thing that is missing in my heart. You. I've loved you ever since I first met you and I don't think I could ever live without you. Samantha Carter...will you marry me?"   
  


Silently, tears made their way down Sam's cheeks as she nodded her head and said, "Yes! I'd be honored to marry you Jack."   
  


Standing up, Jack started to talk again, saying "I don't have a ring to give you yet but..." He was suddenly interrupted.   
  


"Will you just shut up and kiss her already, Jack?!" Daniel snapped.   
  


Jack just smiled. Then he took Sam into his arms and kissed her very passionately.   
  


A cheer went up around the room.   
  


As they broke apart, the General came over, saying, "Well, it's about time!" At that remark, Sam turned a bright red, making everyone laugh. "Congratulations. I hope you will have a very happy life together."   
  


"Thank you sir," Jack replied smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. 

Quickly everyone surrounded them, hugging, kissing, crying and saying congratulations. By the time they were through, Sam's ribs were hurting her again, but this time she was too happy to notice.   
  


Suddenly the klaxons started going off. Shaking his head, General Hammond said, "That would be SG-6 returning. So that means, I must go. Congratulations again, you two."   
  


"I believe I will join General Hammond to the gate room," Teal'c stated as he walked toward the General. At that moment he said, " I also believe, you owe me $250.00 General Hammond."   
  


The others just shook their heads and laughed as they watched them leave.   
  


"So, can I help you plan your wedding?" Janet asked excitedly.   
  


"Of course you can and you can also be my maid of honor," Sam said getting another hug from Janet before they started talking about wedding plans like two schoolgirls talking about a cute boy.   
  


Jack pulled Daniel to the side and quietly asked, "How did you get the General to change the regulation?"   
  


"Oh, I just used the ever so famous 'we've saved the world several times and I think we should be able to change one of the regulations' routine," Daniel replied with a big smile.   
  



End file.
